A Christmas Carol Bunny Style
by koa-lover-random
Summary: A late Christmas story for all of you. Title sort of says it all.
1. Chapter 1

Our story begins with a grumpy old rabbit with no Christmas spirit…

The Guardians had just said goodbye to North who had left to deliver toys to all the good boys and girls all across the globe. The Guardians (besides Bunny) were now resting in the living room where they were sitting comfortably in front of the fire (Jack was scooting away from it but no one seemed to notice as usual). As they sat in peaceful silence Jack was waiting for the call. The day before, the ghosts of Christmas past, present, and future, had contacted him asking forcing him to be their messenger. Jack didn't know who the Scrooge was going to be but he did know that it was going to be a very interesting night for sure. The other Guardians did not know of Jack's little Christmas project and Jack intended to keep it that way. There was no need for the millions of questions that was sure to come if he told them of his plans.

After about an hour of small chit chat and some peaceful silence Jack felt it. It was like someone was squeezing his brain and he hissed in pain. _If this is what Past, Present, and Future have to deal with every Christmas then I have a whole new respect for them. _Jack thought.

"Jack what's wrong?" Tooth cried; flying over to him and inspecting him for injuries.

"Nothing; I just, I have to go." Jack stated while letting himself be transported to the Scrooge.

The Easter Bunny was painting an egg silently while trying not to think of the reason he had lost his Christmas spirit 300 years ago. Bunny finished painting the base coat of the egg when he saw Jack materialize out of nowhere.

"Bunny!? Ok I did **not** expect this." Jack said after appearing in Bunny's warren.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing here? And how did you appear out of thin air?" Bunny asked while looking as if he was trying not to have a full blown panic attack.

"Oh this is going to be fun. Alright, you are going to be visited by three annoying spirits; Past, Present and Future. I wish I could stay and watch the mayhem that is about to unfold but the ghosts will kick my ass if I stay to long." With that Jack had disappeared.

"Either he had way too much eggnog or he has completely lost it." Bunny mumbled while going back to painting his egg.

Midnight had finally hit Australia and Bunny was on to his 32nd egg. All of the sudden a young woman about eighteen appeared. She had medium length blonde hair that was curled in ringlets and she was wearing an 18oo's style dress.

"I am the ghost of Christmas past. I am going to show you the last fun and happy Christmas you had before you became a scrooge. I will also show you why you lost your Christmas spirit. Hopefully you can try to be happy again after I show you a little surprise that should change your ways." Past explained. She then waved a gloved hand and off they went to see Bunny's Christmas past.

Bunny found himself in an old colonial town. This place was familiar to him and he instantly felt sick.

"This is Burgess. This is Christmas Eve! No, no please don't show me this." Bunny begged. Bunnymund was a warrior who did **not** cry; except for two times. He cried when his race was murdered and he cried when one of his believers he was attached to-just like Sophie-had died.

"Yes this is the day before Jackson Overland was killed at the young age of fifteen. He still believed in you; even at that age." Past stated while trying to hide her knowing smile. Before Bunny could plead to get out of there he saw his past self with his believer coming towards them.

Memories: _italics _

Bunny's thoughts while watching the memories or him speaking: _**italics in bold**_

Past/Present/and Future Bunny's or Jack's thoughts: _italics underlined_

"_Oh but Bunny it would be so cool if it snowed on Easter." Past Jack stated while walking next to a playfully scowling Easter Bunny._

"_Well I guess it would look nice if there was not too much and the ankle-biters could find the eggs." Bunny agreed._

"_Yes! If there was a small blizzard the night before then there would be the perfect amount of snow. The little bantlings will have fun with the challenge." (Bantlings: small children) Jack said while showing off his signature smirk. __**Ok that looks a hell of allot like Frostbite's smirk. No stop thinking that. Jackson is dead and there is nothing you can do to change that. Bunny thought. **__Bunny smiled at the child he came to think of as a younger brother. He let him into the warren a bunch of times to help paint eggs and the 15 year old was a spectacular artist. _

"_So what is it you want for Christmas Jackie?" Bunny asked using the nickname that Jack always hated. Jack shot him a playful glare and then smiled brightly._

"_I want ice skates. Emma wants them too. I was thinking that I could teach her how to skate Christmas morning. Can you please ask Saint Nicholas for me; please" Jack asked._

"_Alright I'll ask North but just be careful 'cause the ice doesn't look too thick this year. Old Man Winter is ill and he most likely will die soon that means the man in the moon will be choosing a new spirit."_

"_Oh. Is that why there is not much snow?" Jack asked. Bunny nodded _

"_I apologize." Jack said solemnly._

"_It's alright I didn't really know the man." Bunny said trying to lighten the mood. That was when Jack and Bunny finally reached the Overland home. _

"_Alright goodbye ya little ankle-biter. Tell your sister I said hello. " Bunny said before he disappeared in one of his tunnels. Jack then walked into the house where Present and Bunny heard the laughter of a little girl; Emma._

"Now I will show you your Christmas Eve with the Guardians." Present stated before waving her hand and transporting them to the pole.

_The Guardians were all finished eating there holiday meal before North set off. _

"_Do you have skates for Jackson and Emma?" Bunny asked. _

"_Of course I do Bunny." North responded with a jolly grin. Bunny returned the smile and then raised his glass of eggnog._

"_Here's to Christmas and let us hope it will be a great New Year." Bunny said while toasting glasses with everybody. _

"_When will we be able to meet Jackson? He seems like such a nice boy and my fairies absolutely love his teeth." Tooth said in her hyperactive way._

"_I was thinking that the day after Christmas we can visit them. Then I can give him the Christmas present I'm still working on." Bunny said._

_Sandy then flashed a question mark and a present over his head._

"_I'm getting him a paint set so that he can practice his painting. I'm also giving him an easel. Bunny said proudly while hoping that Jack liked his present. __**"I still have it; his presents I mean. There in a storage closet in my Warren. I also put a flower on the lake every year on the day he passed."**__**Bunny said to Present who smiled knowingly. **__ "Alright well Merry Christmas everyone. I have to go but I'll be back tomorrow with some carrot cake I made." Bunny said and then tapped his foot twice on the ground and disappearing into his rabbit hole. _

"I have a surprise for you Aster." Past said impatiently.

"What? You're going to finally take me out of here?" Bunny said. Past smiled.

"You will see" She responded and then waved her hand; transporting them to Burgess Lake on Christmas day.

_**Bunny saw Jack and Emma with their ice skates leaving the house. **__"Be careful." His mother warned. Jack chuckled replying "we will." __**The scene then switched to Jack standing on the ice with bare feet and Emma standing on cracking ice with her skates on. **__"It's ok. It's ok. Don't look down; just look at me." Jack stated. _

"_**No! No please anything but this please." Bunny cried. Yes Bunny will admit that he was crying. Bunny never saw Jack die. Emma just told him that Jack saved her from falling through the ice. "This is your damn surprise? To show me my favorite believer drowning! You sick bitch!" Bunny screamed. Present just smiled sadly at him.**_

"_**I know it is hard seeing this but you will thank me after." She stated.**_

"_Jack I'm scared." Emma stated with tears welling up in her eyes._

"_I know. I know;" Jackson started to say while stepping forward. The ice then cracked under his foot and he winced. "But you're not going to fall in." Jack thought for a moment. "Uh, were going to have a little fun instead." Jack stated while putting on a smile for Emma's sake. __Don't scare her, reassure her. Just get her off the ice and everything will be fine.__ Jack thought. __**Bunny's eyes widened at what Jack said to Emma. Wasn't that what Jack told Jamie during the battle with Pitch a couple months ago? He thought. No it can't be. I was so horrible to frostbite. No it's not him he is dead. I'm watching him die right now. Bunny thought while taking a deep breath and watching the past.**_

"_No were not!" Emma cried while the ice cracked even more under her feet. Jack knew the ice was not going to hold much longer; he had to act fast. _

"_Would I trick you?" He teased._

"_Yes! You always play tricks." Emma screamed. __Should have known that was coming.__ Jack thought._

"_Oh; Uh, Alright" Jack chuckled nervously. "Well, well. Not, not, not this time. I promise, I promise. You're gonna be," Jack looked at her realizing that he was probably going to die. He looked at her face one more time and took a deep breath. "You're gonna be fine. You have to believe in me." __**Emma and Bunny gasped at Jackson's words. Oh, MIM. I think that might be Jack from the present. If it is then he probably hates me. I am such an idiot! How did I not notice the similarities! This might not be Frostbite though. Just have to find out. Bunny thought. **__"Do you want to play a game? We're going to play hopscotch like we do every day. It's as easy as, one," The ice then cracked but Jack just pretended to fall. "Whoa. Two, three. " Jack then jumped to safer ice. Jack panted a bit and then noticed a branch of a tree limb shaped almost like a Shepard's staff. "Alright; now it's your turn." Jack said. Emma's smile was wiped off her face and replaced with a scared look when she looked at the ice cracking under her feet. Emma gasped. "One. That's it. That's it." Jack coaxed her forward. "Two." Jack whispered as if, if he spoke any louder the ice would crack more. "Three." Jack whispered and then yelled as he hooked her around the small of her back and flinging her to safer ice. Jack slid to where Emma used to be he did not notice though. Emma looked up at him with a huge grin on her face. Jack smiled triumphantly before the ice pulled him into its dark and cold embrace. Emma called his name but it was too late._

Bunny fell to his knees sobbing after seeing the death of Jackson Overland.

"Please take me back. I don't…No. I can't see this anymore." Bunny cried.

_Bunny was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a voice. It was Jacksons. __**That's Jackson's voice. No but he's dead. Bunny thought.**_

_Darkness; that's the first thing I remember. It was dark; it was cold; and I was scared. But then, then I saw the moon. It was so big and so bright. It seemed to chase the darkness away. __Bunny saw the ice start to crack. Out of the ice came the one and only Jack Frost in all his bluish pale skin and white haired glory gasping for air. He was floating while looking at the moon in confusion. __And when it did I wasn't scared anymore.__ Jack thought while floating back down onto the icy lake. As his bare feet touched the ground; refreezing it. He thought; __why I was there and what I was meant to do, that I'd never know. And a part of me wonders if I ever will. __Jack inspected his hands and cloak that was covered in ice and frost. He looked up at the moon in a questioning manner but then shrugged it off. He tried to step forward but just ended up sliding and almost performing the splits on the ice. Jack then stepped forward a little more carefully. His foot brushed against a Shepard's staff shaped stick on the ground. He nudged his foot against it which caused a blue energy to pass through it. Jack furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and bent down to inspect the staff. He picked the staff up in his unfamiliar cold, pale hands. The staff lit up again even brighter than before. Ice shot out of it and froze across the ice. Jack looked at his glowing new found conduct of power in wonder. He smiled and touched a tree trunk with the staff causing frost to make beautiful floral designs across the bark. He ran his hand over it smiling and then turned around to repeat the process with another tree. Jack bounced on his toes in excitement and took off running around the lake dragging his staff on the ground creating an icy trail behind him. He slid a couple of times but just laughed it off. He twirled creating the most elegant frost patterns. The wind then lifted him up above the ground to see his masterpiece. __**Bunny was shell shocked to say the least. He was definitely at a loss for words. "H-he and the what. Then he did. What?" Bunny stuttered in utter shock.**_

"_**I thought you would like the surprise." Past stated proudly. Bunny felt ecstatic but also completely devastated. He had verbally abused the boy. He was the reason Jack had a wall. He was the reason Jack would always smirk and brush things off when really he was hurting inside. Bunny had done that to his favorite believer; His little brother.**_

_**Bunny looked at past Jack just in time to see a little boy run through him. **__Past Jack panted and looked around in fear. More people passed through him; one after the other._

"_Hello? Hello!" Jack screamed into the dark, cold night. __My name is Jack Frost. How do I know that? The moon told me so. That was all he ever told me and that was a long, long time ago.__**Bunny was devastated. All the Guardians were changed into who they were they never actually died. They also had knowledge of what they were getting into. They also had believers. Jack had none and it hurt Bunny more than he ever thought it would.**_

"I am now going to show you your Christmas after Jackson Overland passed away."Past said. With a wave of her hand she transported Bunny to the next Christmas.

"_Bunny, it is so nice to see you. I would like to give my condolences to you. I know that this is the anniversary of when Jackson passed." North stated sadly._

"_Shut up! I'm not here to celebrate. I'm here to tell you that I won't be coming to any more Christmases ever." Bunny growled and left the Guardians standing in shock._

"_North did we do something wrong? I-we just wanted to make sure Bunny knew he wasn't alone." Tooth whispered sadly._

"No Tooth that's not it. I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. I just needed time that's all." Bunny tried to explain even though he knew past Tooth couldn't hear him. Past put a hand on Bunny's shoulder.

"Now there are only two more pieces of the past to see. Are you ready?" Past asked while taking them to the one and only blizzard of '68.

_Friday March 1968_

_Jack couldn't wait for Easter. He could finally see the Easter Bunny and ask him all the questions he wanted to ask. __I wonder if Bunny will tell me a few stories of time travel and plants and science. __Jack thought while starting to feel a bit nervous. __What if he doesn't want to tell me? He's an awesome sorcerer that kids can all look up to. He wouldn't care about one immortal kid. __Jack scolded himself. __**Bunny's ears drooped. He thinks I don't care? Of course I care. I don't mind telling him a few stories. I bet I can even get Katherine to share a few stories as well with him. Bunny thought. **_

_Jack decided he would go to the hospital and see some of the kids. They might not be able to see him but he could still give them a bit of fun. Jack flew through the doors that opened when he stepped on the motion detector and went up the elevator going to the children's floor. As he walked down the melancholic hallway he felt like something wasn't right. He walked into a room that was on the right side of the hall. As he walked into the room he saw a cloaked figure standing over a little girl with blonde hair in a braid down her left side. "What are you doing?" Jack shouted towards the figure. The figure turned around in surprise. _

"_I am ending her suffering." The spirit stated. Jack growled. _

"_To hell you are. Get off her." Jack hissed. Even though Jack could not see the being's face he knew that the spirit was most likely frowning at him. _

"_She is suffering. I am going to bring her to a better place where she will be happy forever more." It told Jack. _

"_Who are you?" Jack asked. _

"_I am Death. You can call me Mortimer." Mortimer said. _

"_You're going to kill her!?" Jack cried. Tears started to fall from his eyes. "You can't just kill a child!" Mortimer sighed. _

"_Life asked Death: Why do people love me but hate you? Death responded: because you are a beautiful lie, while I am the painful truth. Someone very wise once said that. Look, do you see a happy girl who gets to enjoy the sun or the snow? Does this look like a little girl who gets to laugh with her friends? Or go to school?" Mortimer asked._

_Jack looked at the little girl no older than six, hooked up to many machines with a heart monitor beeping slowly next to her. Jack shook his head while more tears slid down his face. Snow started to fall due to his emotions. Mortimer put a pale hand on Jack's shoulder._

"_Let her be free." He said. Jack just nodded. He didn't trust himself to speak._

_Mortimer walked over to the girl and placed a hand over her heart. She then started to glow. As the beeping of the heart monitor became a steady, never stopping sound of death a ball of light left the body and then floated through the air and through the roof. Mortimer looked to Jack and nodded once. He then slammed his scythe on the ground and disappeared. _

"Jack didn't need to see that. I should have been there." Bunny whispered. Past put a hand on Bunny's shoulder.

"You will be there. You will be there very soon." Past stated.

_Jack flew to the lake in Burgess. His emotions were making snow swirl around him. He gripped his hair and cried out in frustration. It wasn't fair; why did that girl have to die? The snow got worse and worse until finally Jack slammed his staff on the ground causing ice and snow to cover the town. _**(Think of the reprise of for the first time in forever from Frozen) **

_Jack then realized what he had done. "No. No! Stop. Stop please!" He begged; his anxiety was getting worse causing snow to fall faster and faster. Jack fell to his knees looking at his hands in horror. What had he done? "No." He whispered. _

Bunny stood shocked. _That's what caused 68? If I had known…_Bunny thought. Before Bunny could think anything else the scene changed.

_Saturday Night. March 1968_

_Past Jack was sitting on his lake idly twirling snowflakes around in his hands. "Frostbite! Come here you insolent little brat." An angry voice called._ _Past Bunny stomped up to Jack in seething anger. _

"_You know how hard I worked to make this a great Easter? It's now ruined; all because of _you_." Bunny screamed. __**Present Bunny could now see how hurt Jack actually looked and then like someone had flicked a switch Jack's face turned into his oh so familiar smirk. Past Bunny had just broken Jack Frost. **_

_Jack smirked and chuckled. "I was only having some fun. Tomorrow the snow will be gone. Now why don't you go back to painting some eggs kangaroo." Jack said. __I can't believe I just said that to my role model.__**Bunny could not here Jack's thoughts but the look on his face said it all. Bunny felt ten times worse. Jack's look was gone in a second and replaced again with his signature smirk. **_

"_I am not a kangaroo. You are just a damn little brat who doesn't care for life at all. Why don't you do everyone a favor and go away." Bunny screamed at a shocked Jack._

Past then waved her hand and they were back at the Warren. "Present will be here soon." She said and then waved her hand disappearing almost as quickly as she came.


	2. Chapter 2

A messed up Christmas Carol parte 2

Bunny sat next to the swirling die river numbly. Jackson was alive. Jackson barely had any hope; because of Bunny. He didn't know how long he was sitting there before he heard a whirring sound. Bunny looked over to see a blue police box appeared. A man then stepped out (10th doctor or season two). Bunny stared at the man in the brown trench coat that appeared to have some kind of glowing stick in his hand.

"What? I ended up in this universe and it was either this or clean Mother Nature's toilets." The man said with a distinct British accent. Bunny just shook his head wanting to get this all over with.

"So you're the ghost of Christmas present?" Bunny asked while standing up.

"Oh so that's what the woman wanted me to do? We actually I'm the Doctor but the Tardis here" the Doctor patted the blue box or as he called it the 'Tardis.' "Decided to bring my companion Rose and I to some type of castle. Then a woman who claimed to be Mother Nature told us to talk to a Bunny or clean the toiletries. But anyways I am the Doctor." The man explained. Bunny looked at the man.

"I've seen crazier." He decided. The Doctor then opened the box and gestured for Bunny to come in. When Bunny hopped into the Tardis he saw a blonde girl who he assumed was Rose stared at him in shock.

"I thought we were talking to a rabbit not a kangaroo." She said to the Doctor.

"Oi I am not a kangaroo. I'm the Easter Bunny." Bunnymund said frustrated. The Doctor then smiled in glee.

"Even more interesting; alright where are we supposed to go? Want to go to Easter Island?" The Doctor asked happily.

Bunny felt sick as the Tardis finally stopped moving. It was even worse than North's robot sleigh; and Bunny was definitely not a fan of that Dijinni. "Ok. We are not invisible therefore we must stay in the Tardis which is invisible right now. I have this computer here that will show us what is going on outside." The Doctor explained.

"Oh this is so exciting. We can see Santa and the Tooth Fairy and the Sandman. We can even see Jack Frost!" Rose squealed in excitement. "I always wanted to see you. When I was little I would always try to wait for Santa as well." She said wistfully. Bunny smiled; it was nice to see imagination and wonder in an adult's eyes. The Doctor then tapped on the screen and Bunny was able to see the Guardians (except for North and Jack) gathered around the fire. Bunny was wondering why Jack was not there until he saw the boy curled up on the window seat sleeping. Jack looked like he was having a restless sleep and he was wondering why until he remembered something. When Jack was human his Father gave him a stuffed bear right before he died. After that, Jack slept with it every night. There were only three people who knew that; Jack's mom, Emma, and Bunny. Bunny realized that Jack couldn't sleep well without it. Bunny's eyes widened then. After Jack died he remembered Jack telling him that Bunny should keep it after he's gone.

"Doctor I need to go back and get something from my Warren!" He explained to a very amused looking Doctor watching Sandy's images.

"Sorry but Mother Nature said no potty breaks. Hey look at this she has mini fairies." Bunny sighed realizing that he couldn't go back till the night was through.

_Present Jack finally had had enough and decided to get up. He never really knew why he had a hard time sleeping but he brushed it off as insomnia. _

"_Oh Jack I almost forgot. I wanted to give you these considering they are yours." Tooth handed Jack his memory box. Jack's face lit up and he hugged Tooth lightly._

"_Thanks. Now I can see all of my human life." He exclaimed. Jack sat down on the couch next to Sandy and opened the teeth canister. _

Bunny felt a mixture of emotions but the most prominent was dread. Jack was now going to see his memories. He was going to see how he and Bunny were practically brothers once upon a time. Jack was going to hate him. Bunny still could not believe how cruel he had been to the child. He heard the Doctor whispering to Rose behind him.

"I could really use one of those for when I regenerate." The Doctor whispered to Rose. Bunny didn't know what that meant and to be honest he didn't really want to know. Bunny sighed and continued to watch Jack.

_Jack finished watching his memories but didn't show any signs of emotion on his face. He simply mumbled one word "why?" Jack then got up and walked away leaving a shocked Sandy and Tooth behind._

"_What do you think he saw?" Tooth asked Sandy who just shrugged in response._

Bunny's heart broke at that simple word Jack had uttered. Why? Why _had_ Bunny done all those things to Jack? Bunny was just overcome with a grudge and judged Jack on what others said about him. Now all Bunny wanted to do was go back and make things right.

"Oh wow. It seems our time is up." The Doctor informed and before Bunny could do anything his stomach lurched because of the Tardis moving. After the Tardis finally stopped moving, Bunny stumbled out. Rose and the Doctor said their goodbyes and were off on the Tardis going who knows where. Bunny raced into his Warren picking up the small teddy bear and was just about to leave when he heard a voice.

"Not so fast rabbit." Bunny instantly whipped out his boomerangs facing the source of the voice. Bunny turned to face the one and only Pitch Black in a full cosmic military uniform.


End file.
